The Last Watch Before Dawn
by TheLiteralPages
Summary: The adventures of the only female member of the dwarf company, as she fights alongside her friends for the kingdom they lost. As the journey goes along friendship turns to love and relationships will be tested. Featuring Fili/reader and maybe a little kili/reader.


**_The Last Watch Before Dawn_**

**_Chapter 1_**

You sigh, for as usual, this journey has caused people to lose track of the days, meaning that nobody will remember that today is your birthday. You tilt your head, looking up at the first hints of sunshine that spill through the dark sky like ink and the few remaining stars before they fade into the sky. Your body is slumped against a tree at the top of the hill, the company of dwarves sleeping soundly below you as you take the last watch before dawn. It's peaceful like this, with the birds still sleeping, the night creatures beginning to curl up and the the daylight animals not quite awake, only the sound of the breeze blowing through the trees reminds you that time hasn't stopped to hold you in this perfectly calm moment. You look down once again at the rest of your company, all resting in a peaceful slumber, their faces void of any expression, allowing their masks to give way to their innocence. All except Thorin, who sits by the remains of the fire, studying the key Gandalf gave to him as if it holds the answers to all of middle earth.  
As if he feels you watching, he glances up, and you look away, not quite confident enough to be held in the dwarf prince's stare. Instead you look down at Fili and Kili, both laying in rested positions by one of the trees, weapons laying nearby should they be called to use. They both look utterly beautiful, faces relaxed and wisps of hair blowing gently in the breeze.  
Eventually Bofur wakes, and begins to restart the fire for breakfast. The others will be waking soon, so you take the opportunity to walk down to the small lake near the camp, so you can bathe and wash the forest out of your hair.  
The water is cool against your skin, refreshing and pure and you're aware that you haven't got as long as you'd like, but it's long enough to clean yourself and wash your clothes. While they dry you sit in your spare tunic, bare legs propped against the warm grey rocks that surround the lake, soaking up the early morning sunshine, brushing out your long hair which reaches half way down your back. Normally you'd be overjoyed that it had grown this long, but with all the fighting and terrain and sleeping on the ground, it has become a nuisance to deal with. You have a hair tie and usually plaited it, but in battle it tended to come undone and hang about your face, getting caught up in your bow.  
'I'd hate to cut it off' you mutter to yourself, as you untangle the last strand.  
The forest is starting to come alive and you hear the distant sounds of dwarf song as they cook. After inspecting your clothes and deciding they seem to be dry enough, you redress and head back to camp.  
Thorin remains in the same position as before, only the key is gone and he stares lost in thought into the fire, only looking up as you enter into the clearing. The others are all awake and moving about, apart from Ori who is snoring loudly. You move over and sit on the ground in front of one of the log seats by the fire, your damp clothes causing a slight chill to come about you. The next thing you know, someone is pushing you forward slightly so that they can sit down on the log. You turn your head as smile at Fili, who winks and wraps a blanket around your shoulders, obviously spotting that you feel the cold this morning.  
'Morning,' he whispers, as you turn back around to face the fire, your back pressed against his legs.  
'Good morning,' you reply, tugging the blanket closer as the others begin to serve up breakfast, passing wooden bowls around to the dwarves.  
Kili comes and sits on the ground next to you, handing you a bowl of food with a smile, a quiet greeting exchanged before tucking in. All is quiet in the camp, apart from the sound of spoons against bowls and Dwalin waking Ori up for food.  
You finish before the others, finding your appetite to be not as strong as usual, and relax back against Fili. He must have finished also, because suddenly, he's pulling your long hair onto his lap and combing it through with his fingers, causing you to close your eyes and let the heat from the fire warm your face. You sit like this for many minutes and are about to drift off to sleep when Fili lets it fall back over your shoulders. It feels heavier somehow, so you reach up to touch it and find that he has braided a few pieces individually, using his metal ties to hold each one in place, before putting them all into a hairdo that will allow you to keep your length and stop your hair from getting into your face in battle. Your face lights up and you turn to thank him, pulling him into a hug.

'Happy Birthday' he whispers into your ear, before kissing you on the cheek and getting up to go feed the horses.


End file.
